


The Day of the USJ

by Eve_Fics



Series: The Day and Life of Half-Blood and Legacy Heroes [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa can't catch a break, Gen, M/M, No one asked to be a half-blood or legacy, USJ but with a Twist, Unwanted Crossover, problem child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Fics/pseuds/Eve_Fics
Summary: Shota Aizawa was no ordinary citizen; He was an underground hero and teacher, obviously.But that wasn't all he was, not by a long-shot.When the new generation of heroes of class 1-A, who luckily had more potential than the sorry excuses of the previous year's class, arrive he realizes that he's got plenty of problem children to deal with.One in particular will be the death of him, he was sure.If only he wasn't already used to being in constant danger because of his parentage.





	The Day of the USJ

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt of a One-Shot, will it work who knows?  
> May or may not be continued as a series depending on the reception it gets.

Shouta Aizawa was no ordinary citizen.

He was underground hero Eraserhead and he was a teacher at the top hero school in Japan, U.A High school.

 

But even with all of that he wasn’t average.

Far from it.

 

Who his mother was said so.

 

* * *

 

“I’m surprised you haven’t kicked out at least one student yet, Sho” Hizashi teased making Shouta roll his eyes. If he was honest he was as well.

 

“These kids have potential, though that Mineta kid is walking a fine line” he admitted, rubbing his eyes as they graded papers.

 

“They’re just kids Shouta. Besides we were more trouble than they were” Nemuri said sitting next to them. She was looking over the study guides she was going to give her students for her first History test of the year.

 

What she said wasn’t exactly wrong but;

 

“You mean you three disasters always dragged me into trouble” he retorted, not looking away from reading Izuku’s essay on past heroes he assigned. Interestingly enough he chose the tale of Heracles (not Hercules as many mistaken when talking about the Greek tale).

 

“You act as though you didn’t have fun with us back then” Nemuri pointed a finger at him before stiffening. 

 

_ ‘This has been happening way more often than before…’ _ Shouta thought as he got up only to be stopped by Nemuri.

 

“I’ll handle it. Besides you still have to plan for the visit to the USJ for your class next week” she winked at him, taking out an ordinary lipstick; Crimson Love was the color.

“Let’s make mama proud” she smiled to herself before heading off.

 

“More monsters?” Hizashi asked besides him, he only sighed and nodded.

 

Hizashi, unlike Nemuri or himself, had no God blood within him but he could see through the Mist. He claimed to like the weird which is why he befriended them. Even Tensei, and his younger brother Tenya, had god blood with Hermes being their paternal-grandfather.

 

“They’re popping up more than they usually do here. I have a feeling that there are new Half-Bloods and Legacies this year” he sighed once more as he continued his paperwork. He needs to get Denki and Mina a tutor or they’ll fail his class before the midterm.

 

* * *

 

_ Shouta walked around a dark cave, his only light was provided by a torch as he continued to walk in an endless darkness. His mother’s work he was sure. _

 

_ As he walked the darkness symbols, runes he recognized, transformed into figures. _

_ First a bright golden light, it was slowly dimming down but still shone brightly, as an inky darkness tried sniffing it out. The scene changed. _

 

_ A silver group of people appeared, all scrunched up together as if cowering, as two separate figures, one in black and the other in a dark purple, stood defending the figures before disappearing. _

 

_ “A prophecy” he whispered to himself as the scene changed.  _

 

_ An inky silhouette was attacking the shining black figure before one of the silver people returned, slowly turning emerald green with spark of lightning radiating from it and a small golden light. _

 

_ “A half-blood?” he questioned, he wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case. _

 

_ Slowly more figures returned, no longer silver, and were emerging victorious from multiple battles. One turning a crimson red, another a sunset orange, another a soft red. _

_ The last to re-emerge was a navy blue that returned with more glowing figures. _

 

_ A victory. _

 

_ “What was the point of this, mother?” he questioned, turning back to see a familiar figure behind him. _

 

_ Her deathly pale skin contrasted with her deep black hair and eyes. Her lips were in a small crimson frown as she gestured to the scene before him. _

 

_ “A warning of what is to come Shouta”  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


If there was anything Shouta learned through his 31-years of life and 20 years of knowing he was a demi-God it was that trusting your instincts was key to survival.

 

That and that trouble always came looking for him.

 

Everything was going as plan. Mostly everything, All Might having stupidly run out of time to give the lesson.

His class wouldn’t stop talking on the bus ride while he tried taking a nap, not getting as much sleep as he hoped after his late night patrol and his mother’s prophecy. Thirteen having come in and introduced the USJ and what the kids would be working on for the following week.

 

He had this nagging feeling in the back of his head as they walked inside the gates of the USJ. He noticed some of the students falter as they went through the doors as well.

 

“Something’s wrong!” he heard Izuku, his most problematic student, warn as he turned to see a group of villain emerge from a mist.

 

“Stay back! These are real villains!” he put on his goggles and activated his quirk “ Thirteen protect the students and get them out of here” he ordered his colleague before getting into the fight.

 

As he fought the group of villains he realized that most problematic villain was gone, a giant explosion followed by a purple mist near the entrance of the USJ.

 

_ ‘Fuck’  _ he thought as he went head to head with the villains. They were easily defeated, most likely just lackeys. He vaguely heard a complaint of All Might not being there.

 

“You’re so cool Eraserhead” he could hear a childish praise from behind him, the boss of these wannabes if he had to guess.

“I’m going to love destroying you”

 

The childish man with the hands around him reminded him of the eariness of his mother, the feeling of the underworld surrounded him.

 

As he continued to fight villain after villain he could only hope that he had taught his students enough for them to come out victorious.

As he fought his dry-eye began to bother him more, he couldn’t stop and silently cast a spell to help. It was weak but it would be enough.

In his moment of distraction, a second to blink, the hand man touched his left elbow. He moved away, the adrenaline in his blood kicking in but the damage had been done.

 

“You should meet my partner” the childish man laughed, an eerie feeling came behind him, jumping out of the way from a clawed hand. That  _ thing _ , it wasn’t human but it was no normal monster either.

“His name is Nomu”

 

Pain followed after.

 

Nomu seemed like an abomination but there was his blood telling him that it was more than that.

The Nomu looked as though it was ready to eat him.

 

“Manticore” he gasped out, avoiding its poison tail but not its claw, nearly missing his eye.

 

“Oh you know him then” the hand villain seemed surprised but further amused by his knowledge. “You must be from the same world huh?”

 

As he looked around he realized that some of the villains he took out weren’t human either, beginning to get up and looking like they wanted a piece of him.

 

They were attracted to the Godly blood within him. Not the first time he resented being the way he was.

 

He couldn’t reach for his pendant, his magic was too weak in the day.

 

Then Izuku and Tsuyu soared above him.

 

* * *

  
  


“Midoriya-chan you can see them too, kero” Tsuyu had asked Izuku as he noticed the monsters drop their disguises, no longer bothering to keep up appearances as they saw a weak human in front of them. Minoru who was next to them didn’t realize what was happening.

 

“Mineta, I need you to head over to where the others are by the entrance” Izuku took control of the situation. Minoru didn’t need to be told twice before he booked it away.

“Are you a half-blood?” 

 

“No. My parents are though; I’m a legacy of Athena and of Omoikane” Tsuyu explained as she took out an ordinary hairpin by her bangs, “I do have a weapon, kero”.

 

“Oh really? Me too, about Athena” Izuku shared a brief smile with her about their shared heritage “But I am a half-blood” he explained “My father is actually𑁋!” the two were interrupted by a loud bang. In the moment of distraction their teacher had been clawed on the face and was being held down by the Nomu.

They barely heard him say it was part manticore.

 

“We have to act now” Izuku looked at Tsuyu with a determined look as she nodded. Normally she would tell him to not engage but time was of the essence and there were monsters involved.

 

“Manticores have poisonous tails and the claws of a lion” Tsuyu quickly explained as they waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. Legacies did love being as efficient as the half-bloods of Athena after all.

 

“Nomu also seems to have quirks, its like they smashed together different humans in it. One is super strength” Izuku nodded. They could barely tell it was actually part lion as the whole thing was black, with its mane gone in exchange for a revealed brain, the lion body having bulging muscles, its face looked like a bird rather than a human with its wide unblinking eyes and beak.

 

Izuku touched his silver bracelet and a golden pin he had on; a shield and a sword replacing them.

“I’ll lead, follow behind. Current priority is to get the Nomu away from Aizawa-sensei and avoid being killed by the monsters” Izuku took the leader role as Tsuyu agreed, changing her hairpin into a naginata.

 

“Charge!” Izuku and Tsuyu soared from their hiding spot.

 

The duo expected the Nomu to attack and they were correct.

A loud ringing coming from Izuku’s shield as the Nomu’s fist made impact with it. Tsuyu took the opportunity to grab Shouta with her tongue, careful not to further injure his arm and leg.

 

The ringing temporarily distracted the monsters, most of which had sensitive ears, including the Nomu.

Izuku took the opportunity to slash away at the Nomu’s tail, disintegrating as it hit the floor, before trying to get as many monsters as possible. He made his way back to Tsuyu, who was trying to fend off the monsters away from Aizawa-sensei. 

 

“You think he’s a half-blood?” Izuku asked as he impaled a cyclops.

 

“Most likely, monsters aren’t interested in human blood as much, kero” she replied, slashing away at furie. 

 

“You two have godly blood I presume” Shouta said as he tried getting up, the pain coming from his arm and leg preventing him from moving much.

 

“Yes, you do as well” Izuku concluded as he used his shield to block the incoming claw of a chimera.

 

“I’ll only be a burden if I try to fight with you, I can only act as support right now” Shouta gritted out, not wanting to admit that he was basically useless in the fight at the moment.

 

“Don’t over exert yourself, Eraserhead” the hand villain said as he tried to touch Tsuyu while she was busy still fighting the chimera. Shouta cast a spell, pushing the villain towards the Nomu instead.

 

“Tch, you bunch are getting annoying” the hand villain said annoyed as he violently scratched at his neck. The purple mist, that had transported them earlier, appearing next to him.

 

“Tomura Shigaraki” the mist man addressed him, well at least they had a name now.

 

“Oh Kurogiri, have you killed Thirteen?” he asked nonchalantly, shocking the three.

 

“I have incapacitated Thirteen, unfortunately a student has managed to escape and will be requesting back up” the mist man explained gently, like one would try to explain to a child before they threw a tantrum.

 

“Kurogiri” Tomura growled out as he began to violently scratch himself again “If you weren’t our way out I’d kill you on the spot. Its game over now”

 

_ ‘Is he going to give up? _ ’ Izuku questioned as he focused on decapitating another furie.

 

_ ‘That doesn’t seem right _ ’ he heard the thought echo through his head, sounding like Tsuyu. No it sounded exactly like her

 

_ ‘Don’t be foolish, a cornered villain is dangerous when provoked _ ’ Shouta told them through the telepathic link he set between them

 

“Nomu kill them”

 

Izuku barely had time to push back the Nomu before he was thrown into the air; luckily for him air was his domain.

 

“Don’t look away!” Izuku bounced off of the air, propelling himself back at the Nomu with double the speed as he put his force into his sword. His sword remained stuck onto the creature’s back. It roared in pain but it was still moving.

 

‘ _ Shit Astrapi is stuck in it’ _ he told the others, taking out his shield to block the incoming attack of claws.

 

‘ _ It’s some sort of hybrid from what we examined, kero _ ’ Tsuyu added  _ ‘Perhaps we may not be able to kill it like a normal monster’ _

‘ _ I’ll try to cast a spell to get the sword back’  _ Shouta added in, he knew that with his amount of injuries and over using his magic in the daytime that he was reaching his limit. Right now he could not afford the luxury of resting or hesitating, Astrapi falling off of the Nomu and the wind carrying it back to Izuku.

 

‘ _ I heard the children of Hecate can cast spells to absorb energy _ ’ Izuku had suggested to his exhausted teacher

 

_ ‘Good idea Midoriya-chan. There’s a chance you could use the stolen energy to regain your own and weaken the Nomu’ _ Tsuyu elaborated on the idea

 

‘ _ I’ve never tried it before but it’s worth a shot _ ’ Shouta silently praised his student’s for figuring out his parentage as he felt Tsuyu stand in front of him as he concentrated on the spell. One wrong move and he could accidentally steal it from his students instead.

 

Shouta could feel his own energy slowly come back, his injuries not hurting as much. He tried channeling some of that energy back into his students.

 

_ ‘I’m stupid!’ _ he could hear Izuku say as he decapitated a furie with a throw of his shield, it quickly returned back to him.

_ ‘Catch _ !’

 

Shouta raised his good hand to catch a small pouch, he had to guess that it was inside Izuku’s utility belt. Inside he found some familiar amber squares.

 

_ ‘You had ambrosia this whole time Midoriya-chan? _ ’ Tsuyu asked what he was about to say

 

_ ‘I forgot okay. Kinda busy fighting monsters _ ’ he managed to pout in his thoughts. Shouta took a few cubes and swallowed them at once𑁋 savoring the sweetness could happen when he and his students were not in danger𑁋 feeling his wounds slowly fixing themselves.

 

‘ _ You can have the rest. I have more at home’ _ Izuku explained.

 

Shouta felt well enough to enter the battlefield, still feeling sore but nothing he hasn’t dealt with before while on patrol, holding onto his necklace, the pendant turning into twin daggers.

 

_ ‘There are probably more monsters scattered around _ ’ Tsuyu thought as she pierced more monsters. They just kept coming, attracted by two half-bloods and a legacy.

 

‘ _ We need to make sure the Nomu is taken care of before we even consider tracking down the other monsters’ _ Shouta ordered the pair. Izuku had a pensive look on his face, conflicted over something, before replacing it with a determined face.

 

_ ‘Aizawa-sensei can you manipulate the Mist enough to trick half-bloods? _ ’ he asked with an air of command radiating around him

 

_ ‘What do you have in mind, problem child?’  _ Shouta asked as he bound monsters with his capture gear and magic.

 

_ ‘I need the monsters to gather around the Nomu before calling my father’s powers but you should stay back after’ _ Izuku explained. Tsuyu nodded, already having an idea of who his father was, as Shouta complied.

 

Shouta used his binding magic to gather as many monsters as possible, using his capture gear for those he missed while Tsuyu helped using her tongue, throwing all of them at the Nomu. Tsuyu grabbing Shouta before bouncing a few meters away

 

_ ‘Now! _ ’ Izuku yelled out as Shouta morphed the Mist, making it look like Izuku was channeling his super strength, if Tsuyu wasn’t aware of it happening then she wouldn’t have realized what was happening; Izuku flew into the sky, pointing his sword upwards, lightning striking it and plunging into the exposed brain of Nomu.

Nomu and all the monsters around it were surrounded by powerful bursts of lighting, Izuku’s eyes seemingly glowing with power as a result. When the cascade was over only the Nomu remained as every other monster was turned to dust.

 

“No, no, no! It’s game over! They used cheats” Shigaraki began to complain. “I’ll make sure you die for that” he ran towards them, only to have his feet frozen. Kurogiri was about to warp him away when he was pinned down by Katsuki.

 

“You fuckers aren’t going anywhere” he grinned at the mist man.

 

“Is that what is supposed to kill All Might?” Shoto asked, the monstrous creature he had been concerned about looking fried and unresponsive.

 

“You used cheats. It isn’t fair!” Shigaraki complained reaching out to Eijirou, who was closest to him.

 

“Don’t let him touch you,kero!” Tsuyu warned, pulling Eijirou away from harm.

 

“There were a shit ton of monsters here earlier” she heard Katsuki murmur as continued to hold down Kurogiri.

 

“Yeah well the next batch is coming” Shouta warned. Monsters that were in other sectors of the USJ seemingly attracted by what he assumed was more godly blood. Before they could even ready their weapons, a gust of wind came in front of them, monsters disappearing in a flash. 

In their distraction Shigaraki destroyed the ice and was ready to disintegrate Izuku and Shouta before two gunshots were heard, followed by sparks of lightning coming from the lights above.

 

“Sorry we’re late! There were some pests needing some attention beforehand” the group could faintly hear the principal’s voice, followed by the yells of villains ready to charge. This was all before Hizashi activated his quirk on them.

 

“Damn it! I’m gonna have to use my cheat” Tomura complained before turning away from the heroes “Kurogiri get  _ her _ ” Tomura barked out as a hissing sound formed in the middle of the group.

 

“Don’t look or you’ll turn to stone!” Shouta ordered, Katsuki losing grip on Kurogiri enough for him to escape with Tomura.

 

“Fuck!” Katsuki yelled out, angered that he let the villain escape.

 

“I smell the blood of Athena” a hissing voice growled as she made her way closer to Izuku and Tsuyu. Shoto quickly creating an ice wall between them and Medusa.

 

“What is going on?” Eijirou asked confused, still making sure to keep his eyes covered with his arm.

 

“Haven’t you heard of Medusa, dumbass” Katsuki exclaimed, stepping back away from the ice wall. He knew that Izuku was a Legacy like him and that he was her current target.

 

“She’s after Asui and Midoriya but won’t hesitate on anyone else” Shouta quickly explained to his students “If you look into her eyes you’ll be turned into stone with no way back”

 

“It’s been years since they last heard of her, kero” Tsuyu added in “The last person to kill her managed to keep her from being reformed for decades”

 

“I’m assuming you guys are descendants of Athena” Shoto asked as both green children nodded.

 

“Legacies” Izuku explained “We need to decapitate her but we need to know where to hit”

 

“I have an idea,kero” Tsuyu said “But we need both Aizawa-sensei and Todoroki-kun’s assistance”

 

“What should we do ?”

  
  


* * *

 

It’s been years since Medusa was out of the underworld. It’s been easier to disguise herself around the current humans but she wanted nothing more than the blood of Athena. 

 

Ever since those half-bloods managed to kill her the mortal world had changed drastically. A genetic mutation other monsters would explain after getting intel. A phenomenon where the average person now had some extraordinary ability; if it weren’t for their scents some could be mistaken for half-bloods.

 

The strange mortals that sought her out promised to help her get her revenge against Athena’s descendants had followed through .

All she had to do now was get those pesky half-bloods. 

 

The ice wall was impressive, she had to admit, but not as much as her dear Poseidon’s powers. As she slithered towards one end of the wall she turned around to see two of the children, a blonde and a redhead, run away from her on the other end. 

 

Furious, she made her way towards them, unable to feel the spell until it was too late.

 

As she felt her arms and torso stuck, unable to move if she tried, ice bound her tail and the rest of her body from behind.

 

‘ _ They were just a diversion ! _ ’ Medusa angrily thought. 

 

It wasn’t until she felt a pain go through her chest that reminded her of why Athena’s blood always caused her trouble. As she tried looking back, one last chance of revenge before having to reform for who knows how many years this time, she could only stare at a shield with a lightning bolt on it.

 

The last thing she saw was the reflection of a boy with green hair and powerful emerald eyes, lifting his sword up and aiming for her neck.

 

‘ _ I hate Athena’ _

 

* * *

  
  
  


“Nice plan Asui!” Izuku said as he placed his shield on top of Medusa, covering her face and eyes, as the rest of her body turned to dust.

 

“I try” the girl smiled at the compliment “I suppose Bakugou knows”

 

“Y-Yeah Kacchan‘s a legacy of Ares” Izuku explained to the group. He certainly had the temper of one.

 

“Todoroki , you don’t seem fazed by this?” Shouta asked as he felt the ache of overdoing it with his quirk again.

 

“Legacy also,” Shoto began “Ares on my father’s side and Hachiman on my mother’s” his explanation was brief. He didn’t like talking about his parentage.

 

“Shouta are you okay!” the group turned to see a worried Present Mic make his way towards them, the group turning the weapons back into their hidden form.

 

“Nothing I couldn’t handle” Shouta tried reassuring his doting husband, sadly his lie was revealed by his students.

 

“Aizawa-sensei! If it weren’t for Asui and I you would be on your way to the underworld now!” Izuku complained

 

“It’s true, kero. You should still get checked out by Recovery Girl” Tsuyu chastised him. Hizashi taking the chance to coddle Shouta and check for any other injuries as well as scolding him.

 

“What about the other students?” Shoto asked. If it weren’t for Izuku silently bending the wind away from them they would have been knocked back by the gust of wind, their classmates appearing before them, all bruised and confused.

 

“I apologize for not being of more help before” they turned to see All Might throwing a group of villains in a dogpile, next to the victims of Present Mic’s yells. “Everything will be fine now because we are here” 

 

Only Izuku and Shouta noticed the golden sword he had at hand before into a wrist watch.

 

* * *

  
  


“I can’t believe you only managed to have a broken wrist and ankle, Aizawa-sensei” Izuku said surprised as they sat in Recovery Girl’s office. The youthful hero having headed to the hospital to oversee Thirteen’s treatment after doing her thing with them.

 

Izuku, Shouta, and Tsuyu sat in different beds, being the most injured (Denki already having recovered from his fried brain) not including Thirteen, who would be making a swift recovery. A kiss from Recovery Girl would be enough to fix them, only leaving them tired. 

 

“I’m glad you’re all alive….I apologize for not being able to do much” All Might said solemnly as Izuku just patted the man.

 

“Don’t worry about it All Might. You can’t control everything and expect to be there every time something goes wrong, Nike’s powers only go so far” he tried consoling the man “Plus we did pretty fine on our own”.

 

“As expected by a legacy of Athena” All Might shook his head.

 

“Yeah well I do have to berate you two for trying to take on the villains on your own” he said annoyed, using his quirk to appear intimidating before sighing. “However I believe a thanks is at hand. Without you, I probably would be in a worse shape than Thirteen, dead even”.

 

“We know you would do the same for us, kero” Tsuyu reassured their teacher

 

“Besides those monsters would have eaten you or targeted us in any way” Izuku concluded. 

 

“Well I would like to question you guys about the monsters, if you don’t mind” they turned to see a man entering the room, a tan trench coat and hat on.

 

“Oh Tsukauchi it’s good to see you” All Might said, betting up to shake hands with his friend.

“This is detective Tsukauchi, my best friend on the force. Don’t worry he knows about the monsters”

 

“Yes, my father is ironically Dolos, god of trickery. He doesn’t appreciate my quirk” Naomasa joked as an ice breaker.

 

The trio recounted the events as they went from their perspective; from the sense of danger, entering the USJ, to the villains not knowing what their quirks were, figuring out that there were monsters among them and that the Nomu was some sort of human monster hybrid, finally finishing off with Medusa.

 

“Wait, where is Medusa’s head?” Tsukauchi asked, Izuku pointing to a nearby cooler.

 

“Midoriya used his shirt to block out her face and I asked Recovery Girl for a container to put her head in. She had a cooler in the office so that’s what we’re using” Shouta explained.

 

“You can’t exactly take that in as evidence,kero” Tsuyu added as Naomasa shook his head.

 

“That certainly was a lot that happened to you. Though many monsters were making their way to the USJ, from what the Present Mic, All Might and Midnight explained. Could there have been  certain people attracting them?” Naomasa questioned.

 

“I think I may be able to answer that, detective” the group was surprised, turning around to see a tall woman, with lean muscles, and stormy-gray eyes that spoke of wisdom. Her long, dark hair framing around her face, a small smile adorning it.

 

“There were a handful of Legacies, two of which were also Half-Bloods. The monsters just kept asking for backup or told their allies of the place seeing as there is no actual protection here” the Goddess tsked at the end. She turned to look at Izuku and Tsuyu, both of whom had stood up as she appeared in the room.

 

“I was impressed by your strategy and ingenuity on the battlefield, finding the most effective way to end the conflict. Good work Tsuyu and Izuku” she stated as both gave a slight bow to her. She took out a golden ring, placing it on Tsuyu’s hand, before taking out a silver ring and placing it on Izuku causing both of them to look at her in the eye.

 

“Keep up the good work” she stated, giving both of them a pat on the shoulder. She looked at Shouta, her eyes conveying a sort of gratitude and respect as he curtly nodded.

 

“Thank you Athena” the duo replied.

 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself Athena!” a powerful voice came from behind them. A tall muscular man, almost like All Might but not as bulging, his wavy black locks combining with his full beard. His sky blue eyes making him look otherworldly, if not for them he would have looked like a powerful CEO of a successful company.

 

“Izuku, I am proud my son. Good idea using the lighting to stop the monsters” the God said, giving his son a strong hug and a pat on the back, taking the breath out of Izuku.

 

“I-It’s good to see you too Dad” Izuku said painfully, he loved his dad but the God sometimes forgot that he was only a Half-Blood and forgot to restrain his strength.

 

“Zeus, stop before you hurt the child” a soft but demanding voice came from next to Shouta, who made sure to make it seem as though he weren’t startled.

 

“Mother” Shouta addressed, his mother was always mysterious like that. Zeus laughed before walking away from Izuku, standing next to Athena and Hecate

 

“I am glad you are well Shouta” the Goddess began, “But we did not come to only congratulate you on your battle”. Always straight to the point, something Shouta shared with his mother.

 

“There is a new prophecy at hand” Athena explained, they realized that it would be no small thing if they were telling them.

 

“It’s only been revealing itself piece by piece so far. Not like any other prophecy” Hecate continued “These prophecies are all related in some way or form according to Apollo”

 

“This is all Daphne has been able to say so far, take note detective” Zeus addressed Naomasa, taking out his notepad and preparing to write down the prophecy.

 

_ “A tale of Heroes; of Blood and Legacies _

_ Under the guidance of heroes will they rise _

_ The child of the Sky receives a Blessing _

_ A Symbol of Peace fades _

_ An Old Darkness rises _

_ To save a suffering soul a lost must be made _

_ Speed shall be cut, another swears revenge _

_ Spawn of Nemesis cries for justice _

_ Moralities are questioned, the Child of Sky aids” _

  
  


“We’d appreciate if you could also investigate on the monster-human hybrid, the Nomu as it’s called” Zeus said, losing the smile and turning serious. “Hades has said that there are souls and monsters missing from the Underworld, or those that should be there”

 

“I suggest you visit Camp-Half Blood yourselves. Daphne may have the next part finished by then” Athena said though it seemed more like an order from the war Goddess. With a final wave the Gods disappeared.

 

“Clearly it’s meant for Midoriya-chan” Tsuyu mused, already trying to decipher the prophecy.

 

“A symbol of Peace fades…” Naomasa whispered, a trace of fear in his voice.

 

“An Old Darkness returns” All Might said angrily, already fearing for the worst.

 

“You are going to be the death of me, Problem Child” Shouta could only sigh.

 

Little did they know of the journey that they were in store for. Of victory and loss; gaining enemies and allies; a tale of good versus evil.

 

No one ever said that the life of a Half-Blood was easy.


End file.
